


Approdo al Fiordo Echeggiante

by MrBalkanophile



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Reprime un altro brivido, e si mostra più forte che può per nascondere la sua debolezza.





	Approdo al Fiordo Echeggiante

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T 8, sesta settimana.

Jaina contempla la landa desolata che si staglia davanti a lei con un brivido che non ha nulla a che fare con il clima sempre più rigido, o con le palesi vibrazioni negative che sembrano emanare dalla terraferma.  
  
_Nordania_.  
  
Alza il suo scettro per chiamare a sé l'energia magica e frantumare l'iceberg che torreggia minaccioso davanti alla sua ammiraglia. Lo fa per dare un segnale a tutti loro, all'intera Alleanza: quella contro il Re dei Lich è una guerra che combatteranno senza esitare né indietreggiare, insieme.  
  
Reprime un altro brivido, e si mostra più forte che può per nascondere la sua debolezza.


End file.
